


Laid in Ropes

by deliciously_devient



Series: Laid in Chains [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Science Experiments, body disphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mutant gene isn't particularly rare; the mutant Y gene, however, is. One in fifty million have it, and only a blood test will tell you if it's there or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid in Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Two years. I am...so sorry. I'm trying to keep up on all of my stories, but it's hard, yanno? But here it is, the beginning of the sequel for Laid in Chains. I would suggest reading that first before you dive in here, just so you have a better understanding of what's going on here.

The first time Tony Stark meets Bucky Barnes, he gets punched in the face.

Tony is still reeling from the punch, clutching his nose, and maybe seeing a couple stars because _damn,_ James Buchanan Barnes has a mean left hook, when Bucky is suddenly in his face, six feet of angry, muscled submissive. Tony is reminded of his mother, the spitfire Italian woman she had been, a slight bristle of fear running through him.

“You were supposed to protect him!” and Bucky's voice deep and terrifying, and Tony bristles because that's the challenge voice of a dom. 

He forces his shoulders to relax, and what Bucky said hits him, hits him like it has been hitting him for the past four days that Steve has been missing. He'd somehow been abducted on his way home from class, his bodyguard killed, his collar cut. Tony hadn't slept since he'd gone missing, flying over Manhattan as Jarvis ran searches of every local camera, trying to find traces of Steve anywhere.

Whoever had done it had been experienced, and had gotten away with it in broad daylight, and were able get away with knocking out an entire streets security cameras. Tony had knocked down more than one door of illicit criminal rings, beaten and bribed and brawled his way to answers that only led to more questions.

He hadn't been able to find Steve, and what was worse,  _there was no ransom message._ Tony would pay anything, everything, to have Steve back, sweet, gentle, beautiful Steve who had pulled him back from the brink and fussed over his bruises and made him breakfast and knelt beside him and drew while he worked in the lab, Steve who he had promised everything, Steve who he had fallen in love with the moment he had seen his picture and he had never told him and now he might not  _get_ to.

“I know,” Tony said, and there were the tears he had managed to hold back for the past few days, but he was tired and lonely and this was all _his fault,_ Steve was gone because he hadn't been good enough, he had never deserved him, _anyone,_ what had made him think he'd earned enough to be happy? “I'm sorry. I should never have...and now he's gone, he's gone and I don't know where to _find_ him and it's all my _fault,_ I should have known better, I shouldn't have been so selfish. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

He wasn't looking at Bucky, couldn't; he'd been about to meet Steve's best friend the day Steve had gone missing, and hadn't been able to face the other sub until now. In those first few frantic hours, he'd been so sure he would find Steve almost immediately. Tears were running down his cheeks, now, and he felt a sob build up in his throat, rubbing at his eyes angrily; he wasn't  _allowed_ to cry, this was his fault, his fuck up and he needed to fucking deal with it and  _find Steve._

He jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around him, stiff for a brief second before he relaxed, slumping against Bucky, allowing the tall sub to guide him onto a couch, sniffling pathetically as Bucky positioned his ear against his heartbeat, a gesture so reminiscent of Tony's mother, he sobbed harder.

“Shh, I'm sorry. I know you've been doing everything you can,” Bucky murmured, petting the doms hair as he sobbed. “We'll find him, okay? Shh, it'll be okay. We'll find him.”

Tony cried harder.

 


End file.
